The field of this invention relates generally to dump carts, and more particularly, to an improved dump cart apparatus and method for efficient self-dumping.
Agricultural, lawn and garden, and related industries typically utilize a cart, wagon, trailer or other transport to haul materials from place to place. Such a cart or transport may be pulled by an all terrain vehicle (ATV), a lawn or garden tractor, a tractor or other vehicle. Unloading the cart or transport presents potential problems. Unloading can be performed by manually removing the contents of the cart or transport, which is not a preferred method. Alternatively, unloading can be accomplished through dumping.
Various dump carts have been designed through the years in attempts to provide effective self-dumping. Problems with self-dumping carts are that some means is needed to secure the wheels of the cart against rotation. In addition, the cart may not achieve a substantially 180.degree. dumping position.
For example, the Kaster patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,131,326, shows a cart which is dumped by backing the trailer, but the wheels are secured against rotation during the dumping. Similarly, in the Boys patent, U.S. Pat. No. 1,563,685, the trailer is tipped when the vehicle is driven in reverse, but the wheels are secured against rotation via brakes.
In the Meisenhelder patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,436,443, the cart is dumped when the tractor moves forwardly, with the wheels secured against rotation.
The Wirsbinski patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,765, discloses a cart which dumps 180.degree., as shown in FIG. 7. However, the cart initially is dumped without backing up, and then the tractor is backed up to turn the cart over 180.degree., which also lifts the wheels substantially off the ground.
The Campbell patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,390 discloses a trailer which tips when the tractor is moved rearwardly, but relies upon inertia to cause the trailer tray to slide in order to accomplish such dumping.
These inventions have not solved the problems that remain with self-dumping carts.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved dump cart.
A further objective is to provide for a dump cart that is easy to operate.
A still further objective is to provide for a dump cart that is safe to operate.
A still further objective is to provide for a dump cart that does not require auxiliary power for dumping.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a cart which can be rotated 180.degree. from its frame to completely dump the contents of the cart.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a cart which dumps by rearward rotation of the cart wheels.
These and other objectives, features, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.